Midnight Sun
by NicholasDreamer4
Summary: Curtis never asked to be a warlock. And he certainly didn't ask to be dragged right dead in the middle of a war. All he ever wanted was to be normal, but I guess even that's too much to ask for when are much darker forces lurking about?


Disclaimer: To tell you the truth, it has been a very tiring week for me. So, let's just cut to the chase around here while my sanity is still relatively intact from the unrecorded onslaught that was my preparation for the upcoming midterms. Granted, it lasted longer than I thought that it would. But, besides me sharing that rather small piece of my life with you all on this platform. I can humbly say that I don't own FX"s American Horror Story, in any way shape or form. So, to wrap this up quickly to save us all the headache. American Horror Story is owned by none other than the legendary, Ryan Murphy.

Author's note: Just a little forewarning about me in general. I tend to get pretty heated about certain things that I honestly have a passion for, and in most cases, it will usually end with me go off on a bit of tangent. So when that tension gets high, its never been a pretty site how they end. So, please don't take things too seriously when I go into raving bitch mode. Just let allow me to quietly simmer down, and that will be it. I know that it happens to the best of us, myself more than often can assure you. But, I can't help being me.

Summary: Curtis never asked to be a warlock. And he certainly didn't ask to be dragged right dead in the middle of a war. All he ever wanted was to be normal, but I guess even that's too much to ask for when are much darker forces lurking about?

Archive Warnings: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Explicit Language, Sexual Content, Conspiracy, Relatively Slow Burn

* * *

Midnight Sun

Chapter 1: House of the Rising Sun

* * *

So, let me just clarify something before we get into real reason as to why you're here. I'm not going to sugar coat anything happens from beyond this point. So, if there's anyone with a weak stomach then I'd advise you to take a few minutes to get yourself prepared because what I'm about to tell you will most certainly get rather graphic. As you know that this story takes place just a couple of years ago, while I was still fresh into my sophomore year of high school. A year that could be roughly summed up as the start of innocent wonder and brutal soul-crushing clarity. A time where I was still uncomfortably unsure of who I was initially was as a person in this ever turbulent world, much less this vibrant cesspool, of meaningless drama, breakups, and fragile egos. So I guess from that description alone, as you can plainly see, that I'm not one of your garden-variety airheaded jocks in this school who were only worried about the next new thing that came across their little wandering eye. Whether that be where the next house party was going to be, or who their next "conquest" was going to be. And you want to know what's the real kicker about this is. Well, it's the fact that it never actually last as long as you would think it would nor does the feeling after every truly gets any better. Kind of messed up, right? Tragic? Or was it just brutally honest? It's really hard to tell at this point.

So, I guess by now you're probably wondering where do I, Curtis Sinclar, resident social misfit, fit into all this. Well, let just say that I have experience in the latter of those two choices more so than one would initially think. The truth is that I'm just another victim within the walls of this very school. I'm a victim of social manipulation, and that's just my truth. Others in this school would just see it as nothing more than me being a cold-hearted bitch. But, I ask you, who wouldn't be when the last person you decide to let your walls down on was only playing with you just so that they could get your younger sister, who was very eager to date? I mean, seriously, what kind of messed up type of person would do such a thing like that? Using one sibling just to get other out into the open. And just as I began to close my locker, I immediately catch his eyes on me. Yes, I said his eyes. The glorified bastard that just makes my skin crawl, himself, Theodore Johnson, co-captain of St. Sebastian's Saints and resident "golden boy" of this very school.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Cynical Cindy, long time no see. Any new false stories that you like to condemn me for this? Oh, I know how about that new girl, Desiree Athans, you know your best friend who just recently came back to town two weeks ago after her dad died. You know the girl that was deeply obsessed with Anthony Snow. I wonder what would happen if she were to be given the chance to actually be with him, only to see his tongue down another girl's throat." Glaring at the asshole, I replied saying, "First of all, you pompous dick, my name's Curtis. Second, don't you fucking dare. That girl has been through so much as it is already with the fact that she just lost her dad. And now, you decide it's a good idea to go mess with her. Do you even have a soul or for that matter common decency?"

Theo giving me one of his usual cheap ass smirks, then goes on to say, "Well Curty, we are fresh out of sympathy and we won't receive a next shipment of pity for the next year upcoming year. But with all pleasantries aside, you know it will only be a matter of time before she becomes the next victim. Better tell her to lay low, otherwise, it will be open season, and she will become just another trainwreck emotional cheerleader within this very school." Theo just callously laughs as he walks away down the hallway. I immediately grit my teeth in anger just as he begins to fade out of sight. With a roll of my eyes and letting out a sigh, I hate to say it, but the bastard was right, if she didn't stay low she would be another target for everyone to prey on. Letting out another sigh, I soon began walking down the hallway. And just as I made my way to my next class, my head instantly started to pound. Mr. Thompson was just going over our class next English assignment. Just as each minute had passed the pound just seemed to get worse and worse. At first, it started small with little murmurings here and there. But one the clock struck one twenty-five p.m., the murmurings turned into full-blown voices. These voices were all jumbled. It seemed as if the voices were trying to overtalk one another.

Some of these voices were saying "Can't this class hurry the hell up, I have an appointment with the dentist and to get to"

"Fuck, Brandon is going to kill me for leaving the dog cage open."

Man, little Rae-Rae sure did grew up nice since I last saw her. I wonder if she has a boyfriend yet."

"God, I can't wait to get out of here. Why do I have to teach these bothersome brats? Guess, I have to take another cold one tonight."

With each passing voice that came, my head pounded worse and worse. Soon enough my tolerance didn't last out. I snapped. I couldn't take it anymore. Getting up from my chair, I then screamed "Shut Up! Everyone Just SHUT UP!" Gripping the sides of my head, and just like that the ringing voices that plagued my mind were soon quiet. Screams were heard all over the classroom. People were screaming, "What is happening to us?" I don't want to die! Then once as I opened my eyes, to look around to see the whole entire class bleeding profusely from both their eyes and noses. Just when I took a breath, bodies then began to immediately hit the floor, one right after another.

It was a horrific sight. The whole thing looked like it was straight out of a horror movie. As I took another look around the whole classroom, it just made it all the more real. Bodies of people that I knew for years were now laying there on the cold, hard, floor lifeless. Taking in another breathe, my gaze soon fell onto Desiree, still twitching from the whole ordeal. I raced over to her, she then says "Papa, I can see you now" Shaking my head crying, I replied back saying "No, Dizzy, stay with me. Please" Just as she takes her last breath, I screamed out for help. Teachers and students that were outside soon became rushing in. Some were yelling"Oh my god, what the living hell happen here. Someone get this boy to the nurse's office, no, someone call his parents. Move, Move," My whole body soon enough went into shock, and my vision soon began to blur. And before I even knew it, everything had faded to black.


End file.
